Reunion
by Stargazer1
Summary: The sequal to The Grand Performance. Kara Fitsim was having a normal life in college until she finds out that the theatre is threatened to be torn down. Its up to her and the former cast to save the theatre or have it destroyed.


Reunion  
  
A/N: I don't own CATS. I only own the people who portray the characters all but Seth and Roger, they belong to my friend Demeter. This is the Sequal to The Grand Performance. I hope you like it :)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Title: The Call  
  
Kara Fitsim smacked her blue pencil down and scooted back. She grabbed her paper and walked to the front of the class. She put the paper on the professors desk and walked back to her seat. She grabbed her stuff and walked out of the class room and wouldn't return untill the begining of the new school year. This was her last class of her Junior year in College. She walked out to her car and got in. She started it and drove to her appartment.  
  
She flipped the lights on in her appartment room and closed her door. She dropped her bookbag on the floor and walked over to the cream colored couch. Her calico kitten meowed and rubbed her head against Kara's leg. She petted her kitten Jemima and got up again. She walked over to the counter and looked at her answering machine. She had three new messages. She pushed the play button and went to the refridgerator. The first one was about a party that some senior was throwing, the second was from her friend Kerri about how her role as a swing in the tour of CATS was going. Kara smiled and shut the door and took out a pan to start dinner. The last message was from her father. He sounded eager to get ahold of her and she went over to the counter and leaned against it as she listened to the rest of the message. Once it finished she erased them all. She picked up the phone and dialed her father's number. As she waited she turned on the TV.   
  
She laughed while on the other end she heard someone greet her.  
  
"Hello you have reached the Fitsim residence, may I ask who is speaking."she heard.  
  
"Hi daddy."cooed Kara. She sat on the arm of the couch and crossed her legs. She picked some hair from her jeans and balanced the phone inbetween her ear and shoulder.  
  
"Kara hunny! Hi! You got my message?"he asked. She put the phone into her hand and switched ears.  
  
"Course daddy, why would I be calling you?"she asked giving a giggle. She pushed back some of her longer hair away from her face.   
  
"Darling, you need to come down here as soon as you can. We need to talk."he said. Jemima jumped into Kara's lap and Kara began to pet her.  
  
"Why? Can't we just talk over this?"she asked.   
  
"It is urgent darling."he said. Kara's face struck with confusment.  
  
"Is it about mommy?"she asked. Her father shook his head even though she couldn't see it.  
  
"No sweetie. Just come down please?"he pleaded. Kara sighed but smiled.  
  
"Okay daddy. I'll be down there by tonight."she said. They said their goodbyes and hung up. Kara sat the phone down and picked up Jemima. She walked over to the stove and made sure it was turned off. She kissed Jemima on the nose and smiled. "We are going on a trip!"she exclaimed. She danced to her room and put Jemima on the bed.   
  
Kara swung her suitcase onto her bed and began to get her clothes and packed them up. As she did Jemima crawled over to a ball of blue string. Jemima pawed at it and began to roll around with the blue string began to wrap around the small kitten. Kara slamed her suitcase shut and locked it. She looked at Jemima and gigged. Her kitten was all tied up with blue string. Kara made a little whistle noise and Jemima looked up at Kara. She gave a soft meow and Kara giggled. She freed her kitten from the string and picked-up her suitcase in one hand and her kitten in the other. She walked out to the living room and sat the two things down and turned everything off. She recorded a new message for her answering machine and looked around her appartment. Kara walked to the countertop and snatched her keys. She picked up the suitcase and Jemima and headed out. She locked the door and made her way out to her car.   
  
Kara slowly walked up the steps of a two floor house. She set her suitcase down on the porch and knocked on the door three times. The white door opened slowly and a pair of old green eyes looked at her. Kara smiled and threw her arms around the figure at the door. He gripped her tight, holding her close to him while his hand ran through her hair as she quietly cried.   
  
"Who is it dear?" came a sweet voice from the living room. Kara pulled away from the man and looked behind him. The woman smiled and Kara ran to her, hugging her tight. The woman kissed Kara's hair, rubbing her cheek against the top of her head. She was home, Kara was home.  
  
After an hour of settling down, the three were then located in the living room drinking tea. Jemima was ocupied with a yarn ball as usual and rolled around the ground with it.  
  
"Now daddy, why did you ask me to come all the way out here?"she asked. Her father sat his tea cup down and looked at his daughter.  
  
"As you know, the theatre here doesn't get many shows. Its a beautiful theatre, but it just doesn't get used. It hasn't been used since you have performed CATS and saved the school's fine arts classes. Now, they are going to close it. The towns people didn't think it was a bad idea untill they heard it was going to be plowed over for a parking lot. The only way to keep it open is to put on a show and raise so much money to keep it open. The thing is, we don't know what to show. So I told the fine arts councile that I would try to get everyone together who was in the musical CATS and have them perform. If you sell out all three nights, or close enough, I'll be very proud. If you do, I shall join the fine arts councile and make sure that our plays and musicals are done there in the theatre."expained Mr. Fitsim. Kara had the tangled up Jemima in her lap by then and she was looking at the ground. "I contacted Camille and she has already called for Rose to help. Yet the thing is, you only have six weeks to put this all together and re-choreograph some parts so its a little bit different than what you had it so many years ago."he said.   
  
"I didn't think the rights were avaliable again. I knew we were lucky to get the rights years ago..." Kara said softly.  
  
"I got them. It took a lot of time to get the money but we got them. They were a little iffy to give it to us." He looked at his twenty-one year old daughter and just smiled. She looked at him, her dark blue eyes determind.   
  
"I'll do it! I have all the cast's numbers I can just call them!"she exclaimed. Mr. Fitsim slapped his leg.  
  
"Good goin! Give me half the numbers and I'll contact them on my cellphone! You use the phone and we should have them here soon!"he exclaimed. Kara nodded and wrote down half the numbers and shoved them into his hands. She jumped over the back of the couch, grabbed the phone and began to dial. Jemima just meowed softly.   
  
There was loud applause and the cast bowed before the crowd. The cast made their way backstage, chatting about the performance and how happy they were that it was finished. Kerri walked back to one of the dressing rooms. She dressed in her normal clothes, stuck her cellphone in her pocket and grabbed her back. She smiled and dashed out, almost plowing into Sakura McDawn, the tour's Victoria.  
  
There were a lot people by the door trying to get several of the dancer's autographs. There were several flashes now and then making Kerri's eyes see big splotches. Someone tugged on Kerri's pants and she turned around. It was a little girl and her mother. Kerri knelt down and sighed the picture of the group. She wrapped an arm around the little girl and stuck her hand out and bent her fingers, and hissed at the camera. The little girl immitated her but with her opposite arm. There was a flash then a ring. Kerri took her cellphone out and pushed talk. She held it to her ear.  
  
"Hello?"she asked. It was Kara. "Uh huh..thats neat! Hope you passed them all! Yeah Tony is in the tour, so is Caron and Gracie. Yeah..uh-huh..NO WAY!! They can't do that! We can't let them. Its our theatre, our best moments were there, there is no way in hell they are shutting it down. We'll be there!"she exclaimed. She hung up and sprung up.  
  
"TONY, CARON, GRACIE!!"shouted Kerri. The three looked over at her, and so did everyone else. "Get your bags packed! We're going on a little vacation!"  
  
"What about our contracts?" asked Gracie.  
  
"Didn't you read them? They are up in a couple days and they didn't ask us to resign. So get into your Munkustrap, Jennyanydots, and Jellylorum characters again!"she shouted. As she dashed back into the theatre there was an uproar of questions. Tony, Gracie, and Caron tried to explain that they didn't understand fully what was going on, but the crowd didn't take to kindly to that. The three excused theirselves from the mass of people and dashed into the theatre. The rest of the cast questioned each other.  
  
"But I thought I was Munkustrap.."said Michael Jenorm. Sakura shrugged and meowed at a little kid.  
  
The room was dark and dreary. There was the smell of burning candles and a cold air swept through the room. There was a faint light from the candles and table. Three people sat there. One person was dressed in regular clothing but the other two were dressed in deep purple cloaks. The female waved her hand over the crystal ball and the male waved his hand across the person's hands. Sparkles was left on the person's hand.  
  
"Your lover has left you in great debt and has ran off with your little sister yes?"spoke the female.  
  
"Thats right."said the woman. The male looked into the woman's eyes.  
  
"You shall find that your ex-lover left behind notes that you can use to put him into jail. He was a drug dealer and smuggled drugs over the boarder.."he whispered. The woman straighted up.  
  
"Where?"she asked.  
  
"Under your bed."the female and male said together. The woman paid the two and got up. The male went and put the open sign to closed. The female blew out the candles while the other turned on the lights. Kiyoshi removed her cloak and looked at her twin. She just smiled and Thomas smiled back. Kiyoshi put her hand on the phone right as it rang. She picked it up.   
  
"Hello, Lee Mystical Reading, Kiyoshi speaking."she said. Thomas just smiled. "Hello Kara! Yes... you must be joking. Thats not a problem. We'll there by tomorrow."said Kiyoshi. She put the phone down and looked at her brother. "Knew she would call now did you?"she cooed. Thomas nodded and Kiyoshi threw a sock at him. Thomas laughed. "Come on, we gotta pack and get outta here." Thomas nodded and followed his twin sister.  
  
There was silence and a loud smack on flesh then a loud cry was heard. The room seem to live while breahting began to flow again. The nurse handed the baby to the worn out woman in the bed. Her husban brushed some of her hair from her face and smiled. He looked down at the baby in his wife's arms.  
  
"Whats her name?"he asked. The woman thought for a little bit and smiled.  
  
"Dawn."she said. The male kissed his daughter on the head then his wife.  
  
"Dawn it is."he said. That had been several months before and the two just sat in the living room of their small house. Just then the male's cellphone rang. He opened it and turned it on. "Hello? This is he. Hello! Yes, she is fine! She had a baby. No not today, several months ago. Yes, she can still dance. Beautifuly I might add. She'll be able to do it in no time flat! Why do you ask?...Uh-huh..no way! Yes, we'll be there as soon as we can! Okay, thats fine. Bye."he said and hung up.  
  
"Who was that dear?"asked the woman.  
  
"It was Kara dear. We need to go back to that town."he said.  
  
"Whatever for?"she asked, tilting her head as she held Dawn.  
  
"They want to take down the theatre. We are getting everyone together and try to save the theater."he explained. The woman nodded. She took the little girl to her room and laied her down. She walked back to the living room and smiled at her husban.  
  
"In this production, Mistoffelees and Victoria are mates."she cooed and giggled. Robin smile and nodded.   
  
A/n: Just an introduction, revised it from what I had it originally written a while ago. The sequal I've been asked to do is in the works my friends :) I hope I can make it as long and as promising as TGP. The second chapter should be up soon I hope :) 


End file.
